User talk:Legomoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Island 3 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO Island 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LegoLover (Talk) 01:49, October 16, 2009 What? Hey, this is Alpha Dragonis/jamesster. Just why were you banned from BZP? I never saw you break any rules... Explanation It was really stupid of me. You see, I had a grudge against one of the other members, we got in an argument as to whether the judging of one of the BIONICLE MOC contests was fair or not, it was a really dumb thing for me to get upset over, but I did. Then when there was all that stuff with the Mib trying to hack BZPower, I accidentally logged into someone else's account, and in my stupidity and resentment, I used that account to impersonate one of the hackers, and I tried to frame the member I had the grudge against as being part of the hackers group. It was insanely stupid and totally immature of me, and I'm completely and utterly sorry for what I did. But I don't want to be un-banned, being banned was what I deserved, and I need to learn to deal the with the consequences of my actions. I hope this helps explain things, and I'm very sorry for any worry or inconvenience my bad behavior might have caused you. Legomoe 16:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Sorry to hear about that. I just have one quick question. You said you extracted files from LI2 a while back - how exactly did you so this? I found what seems to be a secret area in the desert on LI2, and want to see if I can mod it to make it accesible again. Check the Official LEGO Island Topic on BZP for more info on what I found. But how did you get the files? Can you get the 3D models? An Extractor... Well, I originally used a program that could scan the LI2 archives for common file formats like images and such and then extract those files, using that program I managed to extract some of the games texture data. But that method was crude and couldn't extract any files like 3D models. But I've been looking at the .bod and .bob archive files again, and I'm thinking it might just be possible to write a custom extractor program that could get all the content out of the archives. The archives don't look terribly complicated, so if I get the time, I'll see if I can figure out how they work and then I'll try to write a C++ program capable of getting stuff out of the archives. Who knows, maybe I'll even be able to make a program that could recompile an archive after its been decompiled and edited. (think LEGO Island 2 modding! :D) Legomoe 02:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) LI2 Explorer Haha! I've done it! I've created a program that can extract stuff from LEGO Island 2 archives. It can also repack archives so you can now mod any part of the game exposed through the bod/bob files. I've hosted the file on Mediafire, the download like is: http://www.mediafire.com/?zujymnvytij Just remember that I'm providing this tool in the hopes that it will be useful, but that I make no guaranties about its usability, and take no responsibility if you screw your computer up using it, etc... Read the README.txt included in the zip file for all the disclaimers and notices. --Legomoe 01:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Great! Keep up the good work!! : ) 01:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (jamesster) Update Just in case anybody reads this, I've figured out how to get vertex, face, normal, texture mapping, and group information out of the LEGO Island 2 .msh files. I've also created a program that can convert .msh files to .obj format, heres a link to the source code: http://www.mediafire.com/file/9s21rk47ao8h903/msh_src.zip Legomoe 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I've uploaded a windows version of the converter: http://www.mediafire.com/file/vo5u35kcko4tcay/msh%20Converter.zip